


The Box.

by orphan_account



Series: The End. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Lots of it, M/M, Pain, first fic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel always knew he would outlive Sam. He just didn't expect that day to come so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has already been posted on my Wattpad account (DarkWolfRising101), but I will be expanding on it over here. Any mistakes made are mine.

Gabriel always knew he would outlive Sam. He just didn't expect the day to come so soon. It was just a normal hunt. Dean, Sam, Cas and himself clearing out a vamp nest. Nothing out of usual. All had gone well, and Gabe was walking towards Sam for his victory kiss.  
And then everything went to shit.  
The female vamp that they were taking back to the bunk to interrogate wriggled free of her bonds. Time seemed to slow down. Sam, not realizing the danger he was in, continued towards Gabriel, smiling. Gabe opened his mouth, the warning cry on the tip of his tongue. He was to late though. The vamp had her fangs sunk into Sams neck, and then she ripped them out. Blood sprayed everywhere. Sam crumpled to the ground, a look of shock on his face. Gabe was running now, towards his Sam, who was lying on the ground like a piece of paper someone had carelessly discarded. He heard Deans roar of rage faintly. It was followed by the sound of a head hitting the floor. Gabriel was beside Sam before the others. He sunk to his knees beside him, like some mockery of a prayer. He looked at the damage. There was an awful sinking feeling in his stomach. There was to much blood, and not enough flesh to hold it in. He couldn't save him. He couldn't save his Sam. He crawled closer to him, and cradled Sams head in his arms. Sams trying to speak, and Gabe leans closer to his mouth. He can hear the rattling of Sams lungs.  
"I love you Gabriel" There's a wet gurgle in his voice that shouldn't be there.   
"I love you as well kiddo" He's trying not to cry, and failing miserably. Sam wasn't meant to die at 34, with blood leaking out his mouth. He was meant to die of old age, tucked into a bed. Gabriel was meant to take his soul up to Heaven, and spend the rest of their days there together.  
Sams trying to move his right arm down to him pocket in his jeans. He fumbles with the popper button, but succeeds. And Gabriels world stops for a second time, because Sam is taking out a little blue box...and it can't be. He pushes the box towards Gabriel, who untangles his hands from Sams hair to accept it. He opens it with shaking fingers, and there sits a simple gold ring. Gabriel looks at Sam, pure shock written on his face. Sam smiles, and Gabe can see the blood staining his teeth. He starts coughing again, and more blood slips out his mouth, and pools in the hollow of his throat.  
"The one time I want you to say something, and you shut up"  
That sounds like his Sam, the one that would be smiling and blushing as he asked the question. Not this Sam, who is more blood than flesh. But they are still the same person.  
"I love you Gabe"  
And Gabriel watches as the light goes out in his eyes, and his heart stops pushing out his blood. He watches the man he loves die. 

He sits there with a satin blue box in his hands, and the promise of what things could have been hanging heavy in the air.


End file.
